


Black Masquerade

by Res_Controversa



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dark!friendship, Fanvids, M/M, Pre-Slash, S01E01-E18, but you can miss it, eventually Dark!Jim, gobblepot, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3626370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Res_Controversa/pseuds/Res_Controversa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Oswald are so different...<br/>but Oswald is fixing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> Music: Black Masquerade (Rainbow)
> 
> Dedicated to Robin L. Taylor and all nice people, who left kudos for my previous work=)


End file.
